locomotivefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SirHandelFalcon
Hello, SirHandelFalcon here & if you need help with types of locomotives than ask HenryDuckFan (Talk) or Starfleet Academy (Talk) but if it is about Wiki coding or anything related to Wikia than just ask me! :) Welcome Hi, welcome to Locomotive Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jinty page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- HenryDuckFan (Talk) 00:43, April 5, 2011 Re: Jinty Page Well! It looks like you're off to a good start! I think you should do more research, find a decent image, and then at least try to make your articles more like mine to make them more detailed and easy to understand. HenryDuckFan 04:04, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Sir Haydn WOW! Excellent job on that article! Now, if only if we can have more volunteers, then the site will grow! HenryDuckFan 03:57, April 6, 2011 (UTC) LOL @ Locomotive Types LOL are you from the US or UK? I of course, mainly know about North American locomotives and that's funny what you said in an earlier comment! (B27-uB-98) LOL Well, truly to be honest, most UK and European locomotives are easier to identify compared to North American locomotives. And besides, I created this wiki for people to learn about locomotives anyway! =P So... So... what have you been up to lately? HenryDuckFan 20:47, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Spring Break Wow! That late in the year?! I had my Spring Break for school in March! HenryDuckFan 04:03, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Editing Wow! Excellent job on creating and editing those articles! P.S Thanks for creating a much better rules page! HenryDuckFan 20:51, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Profile Information Wow! We do have quite a bit in common! I was born on December 30th! (And the fact that we love trains!) HenryDuckFan 20:57, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Members Gee, it sure gets boring when there aren't any other members on this wiki, I wish CalleyFan and BashDashCrashSmash, or whatever his profile name is, would actually create and edit articles like us! =P HenryDuckFan 22:53, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Well, I just wish that we had more members. Especially Thomasfan! (Just as long as he doesn't try to boss anyone around on MY own wiki which I created and''' you've helped grow'!) HenryDuckFan 20:32, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! Exactly! I just wish there was a way to actually promote our wiki! Check Out This Funny Game! Hey SirHandelFalcon, I was wondering if you were intrested in playing a weird, stupid, but funny flash game called Happy Wheels. Here's the link: http://www.totaljerkface.com/happy_wheels.php?replayid=4092913 you can either create your own profile, or check out mine! (CSX4617; without parenthesis!) I've been busy playing this as well! LOL HenryDuckFan 02:10, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and one more thing, the game contains strong language and mild violence. I'm not to sure if you're strictly religious, or if your parents will allow you to play that sort of game. HenryDuckFan 02:13, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Well, if you played it, did you like it? P.S I sure hope Bertram returns in Thomas and Friends Season 16! HenryDuckFan 04:09, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Well, it's best if you play the other levels. Then you'll probably like it! And if you don't, then it's no big deal.HenryDuckFan 00:50, April 27, 2011 (UTC) So, have you been playing Happy Wheels, or have you been busy with other things lately? HenryDuckFan 20:06, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay. HenryDuckFan 20:40, April 28, 2011 (UTC) What Or Who Is Stubsigh? I'm sorry for sending you so many messages at once, but I don't really know who the small narrow-gauge 0-4-0ST named Stubsigh (as mentioned in your photo description) is! Do you think you can create an article about it, or him? HenryDuckFan 05:13, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Multiple Messages Well, the game Happy Wheels is a bit of a simulation and action game to where you can play as crazy characters riding crazy vehicles! And about Bertram, well, Butch finally had a speaking role after 10 years, so why not Bertram? Besides, he was considered to be one of the engines who "came and went" on the MSR in the TV series as well as Freddie. HenryDuckFan 20:45, April 26, 2011 (UTC) P.S I'll probably have to do more research about Stubsigh here soon. LOL okay. And one more thing: minor characters rule! Cool, and rarely mentioned or featured! =P HenryDuckFan 22:31, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Rude Wookieepedia Member Man, someone named GrandMoffTranner on Wookieepedia has been very rude to me lately. He doesn't believe me about where I've found information about a particular Star Wars character! >=( He keeps giving me strikes and has been very rude to a lot of members about editing lately! HenryDuckFan 16:28, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Well, the thing is, he IS an administrator! He doesn't ever believe anyone's true facts from more reliable resources! HenryDuckFan 21:13, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Well, he's been reported many times, and is SO stubborn about not changing anything! No matter how many times you report him, he doesn't care! >=( HenryDuckFan 17:28, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Well, I know it's been awhile since I've mentioned the previous incident with a rude Wookiepedia Administrator, but he thankfully believes me about all of what I've stated in an article that I edited! =P HenryDuckFan 20:50, May 7, 2011 (UTC) About You... I have a question, are you a British-born American, are relatives in your family British, or are you from Britain? (Just asking) HenryDuckFan 00:28, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Well, did you have a lisp when you were younger? Most Americans who speak English who often speak a slight British accent, often do or did have a lisp. HenryDuckFan 17:27, May 2, 2011 (UTC) P.S I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, I'm just learning about culture. Oh, cool! HenryDuckFan 17:36, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Star Wars Cards Man, just about anything Star Wars related is worth money! Trust me! And you would love Star Wars if you ever saw The Clone Wars series. HenryDuckFan 18:23, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Well, you're just like my friends Teddy and Nathan! (No, there not twins, but they act and look like they are!) HenryDuckFan 22:38, May 2, 2011 (UTC) How To Promote Our Wiki Hey, SirHandelFalcon, do you know how to actually promote a Wiki by using a certain tool? HenryDuckFan 20:27, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Summer Break So... when does your summer break begin? Mine's in 3 weeks on June 3rd. HenryDuckFan 20:43, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: New Wiki Are you sure they wouldn't want to join? I've been wanting my/our Wiki to grow like their's; and besides, me and you are the only two members on this Wiki! (It's okay if they wouldn't want to join, I'm just suggesting!) P.S I'm also not forcing you to do anything like how some people would! >=P I really hate how some Wiki members do that! HenryDuckFan 22:50, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Okay! I figured that Dart98 or 89 would might join! I sure hope he likes creating articles rather than editing! (I like editing and would rather someone else create articles, but I like doing both none-the-less!) HenryDuckFan 23:22, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Okay! I just sure hope he agrees! HenryDuckFan 23:53, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Dart89 Well, has he agreed? HenryDuckFan 20:44, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Is he busy, or...? HenryDuckFan 03:39, May 13, 2011 (UTC) North American Locomotives Speaking of which, do you know ANYTHING about any American or North American railroads or locomotives? (Aside from British and European.) HenryDuckFan 04:03, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Well, I'm glad I created this wiki, because you will learn QUITE abit of information about North American locomotives! LOL =D I figured you mainly knew about European locomotives! (From all the info on your profile.) HenryDuckFan 20:22, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Friend Hey friend, you needed more members well i am here to help out from time to time.'MaysPeep! Peep!' 18:05, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey friend are things like Whistels, wheel gage, funnel, etc, ok to put on the wikia.'MaysPeep! Peep!' 18:28, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: New Member FINALLY! LOL IT'S ABOUT TIME! HenryDuckFan 20:21, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Friends List Sure! =) HenryDuckFan 20:24, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Ideas hey man i am starting to run out of ideas. :/'MaysPeep! Peep!' 12:31, May 20, 2011 (UTC) ERTL Wiki Hey, SirHandelFalcon, did you create ERTL Wiki like how I created Locomotive Wiki? HenryDuckFan 19:23, May 20, 2011 (UTC) BashDashCrashSmash Hey SirHandelFalcon, do you know who BashDashCrashSmash is? He's been very rude to me lately, and often thinks that I'm advertising our wiki! (All I've been doing is mentioning our wiki!) >=P Re: BashDashCrashSmash Yeah, you should probably convince him to stop arguing with other members. HenryDuckFan 19:03, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: School Yay! LOL HenryDuckFan 17:13, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: School Yeah, I'm using one of my school's computers. (I'm finished with all of my work, and I'm a good student!) HenryDuckFan 17:33, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: School Yeah, I attend special IEP classes, and I attended a special computer program last year as well. HenryDuckFan 19:23, May 25, 2011 (UTC) IEP IEP=Individualized Education Program. I often struggle in the standard classroom setting, and attend special classes to where I can work at my own pace because I have OCD and Aspergers Syndrome. (It's best if you read my profile information.) HenryDuckFan 00:21, May 26, 2011 (UTC) School I only have 4 more days left of school! Yay! HenryDuckFan 19:40, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Stuff Hey, SirHandelFalcon, have you been busy lately? I haven't seen you edit in awhile. HenryDuckFan 20:32, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Re: Busy LOL okay. I figured! LOL HenryDuckFan 04:18, June 1, 2011 (UTC) New Wiki Hey, SirHandelFalcon, I recently created another new Wiki called Clone Trooper Wiki from Star Wars. Here's the link if you want to check it out: http://starwarsrepublicclonetroopers.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Trooper_Wiki. P.S I'm officially on summer break! =D HenryDuckFan 01:16, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: New Wiki Well, I'm sure you'd LOVE Clone Troopers and Stromtroopers! HenryDuckFan 19:20, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Busy? So...what have you been up to lately? It's been awhile since I've seen you edit on here! HenryDuckFan 17:04, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Camp?! Cool! Were are you going? Do you have a laptop? HenryDuckFan 02:10, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Camp Cool! HenryDuckFan 18:10, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Laptop Yeah, I have my own Dell desktop computer with Windows XP. HenryDuckFan 20:30, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey, SirHandelFalcon, did you know about this older Thomas and Friends site that is STILL active?! It has a copyright of 2009! Here's the link: http://www.thomasandfriends.com/others/depot.html I found it when I; ironically; was searching for pictures of Sir Handel! HenryDuckFan 21:28, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Website Yeah, it's sort of unusual how HiT Entertainment would leave still an old website active! Even though there's links to the current site, which is more detailed and is constantly updated! HenryDuckFan 01:06, June 14, 2011 (UTC) New Youtube Video! Hey, SirHandelFalcon! Check out my VERY first ever Youtube video! I'm sure you'd like it! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hIp7pVJCYE8&feature=channel_video_title What's Going On? Hey, SirHandelFalcon, I haven't heard from you in forever! Are you having a good summer? HenryDuckFan 03:12, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: What's Going On? It's no big deal, I figured you were busy. And about the chat features; well, I've been really wanting to promote my wiki sites, and I'm sure you have been too! It seems as if YouTube doesn't really help too much! =( HenryDuckFan 21:26, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Update Yeah! Sure! I'm not too sure how to upgrade the site, though! HenryDuckFan 00:37, July 6, 2011 (UTC) What the?! Hey! BashDashCrashSmash blocked me from Thomas Die Cast Wiki! What the heck is going on?! That was a MONTH ago! Please help! HenryDuckFan 22:14, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: What the?! Grrr! Why does he keep doing that?! I haven't edited or created any articles on Thomas Die-Cast Wiki in FOREVER! HenryDuckFan 00:29, July 9, 2011 (UTC) P.S Thanks! GE AC4400CW So...looks as if you've learned quite a bit about North American diesel locomotives, huh? LOL Yeah, BashDashCrashSmash reminds me of JasonC from the Siren Board (I sort of like sirens), and they both don't deserve to be admins! >=( HenryDuckFan 00:36, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: GE AC4400CW Yeah, same with JasonC, but that doesn't give them the right to bully others over something that THEY started! This may seem like kindergarden talk, but when people argue, IT DOES MATTER IN THE REAL WORLD! Teachers and parents discipline their children to have them avoid going through crap like this! HenryDuckFan 00:41, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: GE AC4400CW Yeah, we should stay away from him and forget about him. Because the more members he angers on his site, the more members he'll lose and his site would literally be a GHOST TOWN! HenryDuckFan 00:45, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Unblocking Yeah, but I meant forgeting about the stupid arguments we've had with him, and I agree about your site being more advanced and accurate! It's like how I have Siren Wiki which actually explains different TYPES of sirens rather than locations on the Siren Board! HenryDuckFan 00:51, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Arguments Yep! And about the Siren Board, some know-it-all members kept calling me a whiny baby and a twat! Out of all the foul language and cuss words, those are the best insults they can think of?! Man, they are VERY inmature! HenryDuckFan 01:04, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Siren Board LOL Well, apparently they banned me and those members '''hacked' into my account! <='( And the site is meant to be safe, well, not really! I've should've never created an account! I was fine just viewing topics, until I posted a topic involving Siren Wiki, when a jerk named Jim Z said: "Holy %^&* you're a twat!" Then it happened... HenryDuckFan 01:26, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, but you won't be able to see any of the posts that were posted, you need to become a member. http://www.airraidsirens.com/forums/ LOL Yep! LOL I LOVE playing Happy Wheels! HenryDuckFan 01:44, July 9, 2011 (UTC) HELP! SirHandelFalcon, I'm gonna' need your extra security on a site I recently created! http://antisirenboard.wikia.com/wiki/Anti-Siren_Board_Wiki I'm practically having a serious virtual war going on right now, and I want it to end! Cyber War LOL This may sound stupid, but I actually lured the rude members from the Siren Board onto another Wiki I created! (It isn't really important, but I don't want them taking over Locomotive Wiki!) HenryDuckFan 15:10, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Friend It would also be nice if you helped convince them that I'm not who they think I am! HenryDuckFan 15:25, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Security I've protected all of my wiki sites, I'm just asking if you'd convince them to stop bullying me, because I can't do this alone! I know my "Anti-Siren Board" is an insult wiki, but it's mainly meant for payback and revenge for what they did to me! HenryDuckFan 23:11, July 9, 2011 (UTC) P.S (I think it's under control for now, but if it continues to happen, I'll message you; but it's absolutely ridiculous the way they've treated me!) Thanks! Hey, SirHandelFalcon, thanks for helping me get rid of those bullying users. Now, is there a way to delete wiki sites? HenryDuckFan 01:51, July 10, 2011 (UTC) How I Met You I'm sure you're probably wondering how and why I invited you to be my vice-admin on this site. Well, ever since you created your account from Thomas Wiki (like me), I began to like your edits and articles. But one day, I felt a bit bored with editing on certain Wiki sites, and decided to actually create my very own wiki site that no one has ever created! So, I saw more of your edits, and decided to invite you here! The End LOL =D HenryDuckFan 07:31, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: How I Met You Yeah! I really like having you as an internet friend! If only if me, you, and my younger brother could meet you in person! HenryDuckFan 23:25, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: How I Met You Yeah...I give people a second chance, and actually READ posts, comments, and messages unlike SOME admins! >=( I'm glad me and you get along great and all, but I still wish we had more members who would also get on here more often! HenryDuckFan 23:30, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey, SirHandelFalcon, the chat's been activated! New Member! Yay! We finally have another new member! HenryDuckFan 05:51, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello and thank you for the welcome. I sorry about not getting back to you. Being new to wiki editing and all, I can't even work these talk pages. :) Starfleet Academy 06:15, July 20, 2011 (UTC) 50 Pages! Yay! We finally have exactly 50 pages on this wiki! Woo-hoo! HenryDuckFan 18:04, July 20, 2011 (UTC) redirecting pages Sorry to bother you, but I don't know how to redirect a page. It just came up now and I thought that it is something that I need to know, for editing locomotive. If you would be so kind to explain it to me, briefly so not to hold you up, on my talk page I would be very grateful?Starfleet Academy 07:46, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Re: redirecting pages Thanks for the help. I meant redirecting links within pages though. But if you can put up with the links that I make being the same as the page names ie Smoke Deflectors were added, instead of ie smoke deflectors were added then all is well. Starfleet Academy 00:58, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry I have worked it out, dispite the trobblesome software. I wish to ask you another question though. When I have been editing pages, twice now I have had a editing conflict and now I copy and paste the work to a word doc on my computer and copy type it again if it 'conflicts'.(this hasn't happened yet, touch wood) Is there a reason for this other than wikia software being incomplete? Starfleet Academy (live long and prosper) 02:38, July 22, 2011 (UTC) A wiki contributer 114.74.145.67 is me. I forgot to log in. Is there a way of deleting this user?Starfleet Academy (live long and prosper) 02:38, July 23, 2011 (UTC) What's Going On? Hey, SirHandelFalcon, I know it's been awhile since I've talked to you, I've been busy with Starfleet Academy creating and editing articles, and I was wondering what you've been up to lately! HenryDuckFan 01:10, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: What's Going On? Aw! That sucks! When do you go back to school? HenryDuckFan 18:50, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Strike Yeah, Oliverandtoad13 kept arguing with me over the same thing as BashDashCrashSmash! HenryDuckFan 01:35, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Here We Go Again! Sigh. Well, I'm gonna' need your help again! These two jerks named Dayzy and Beerparty keep bullying me on Happy Wheels Wiki, and the admin (of course) doesn't believe anything that I've said! Can you please help me out of this situation? HenryDuckFan 22:41, August 6, 2011 (UTC) How Do You Ban Users? Hey, I have a question, how do you ban Wiki users on certain wiki sites? I'm not sure how! HenryDuckFan 22:43, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Stubs I am going through adding pages to the 'article stubs' category page. Please do not take offence at this, it is just a good way of highlighting the pages we need to add more detail to. If you do not agree or don't like it on your pages then take it off, I will not take offence. An example of what I am doing is here:Diesel Engines. :-) Starfleet Academy (live long and prosper) 07:23, August 8, 2011 (UTC) : That is what I thought. If someone was to come through this wiki and see that their favourite loco had the stubs thing on its page, well they might join. Xat Chat Hey, SirHandelFalcon, I was wondering if you'd like to join my Xat Chat Group! (It's safe, and I'll keep it safe!) HenryDuckFan 23:25, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Here's the link: http://xat.com/LocomotiveWiki Back to School Well, I'll be starting school on August 22! Sigh... this summer's flown by! HenryDuckFan 04:56, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Back to School/Railway Series Book Well, I actually start school later than everyone else! And you're lucky to start school in September! And about the newest RWS book, well, I don't collect any Thomas and Friends merchandise, especially Railway Series Books, but I have read parts of the book online and it's actually pretty good! It's actually a bit better than Thomas and Victoria! Thomas and Victoria was a nice return to the book series, but it was actually kind of boring! HenryDuckFan 19:02, August 21, 2011 (UTC) WikiLabs I guess you have noticed my mistake in wikilabs. I see that you have enabled the editor redesign anyway. Bit of a shock though, seeing I thought for a min that I hadn't undone my mistake! More to get used to now. :) Starfleet Academy (live long and prosper) 00:41, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Star Wars: The Clone Wars This may convince you to watch the series! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9A9C1S1QCGU The end of the Clone Wars Era and series is near! HenryDuckFan 01:02, August 24, 2011 (UTC) New Member! Sorry I have been very rude if you don't know. We have a new member! Joined yesterday and is another diesel fan. Did you know that we can be found with Google! If you enter "Locomotive Wiki" in google, you get us at number four! I know, but if a friend tells a friend etc. and the name gets out there, we may be over-run! We are also number eight on the first page of a google search for "LNER Class A3 4472 Flying Scotsman", ahead of the websters online dictionary!! Well see you round :) Starfleet Academy (live long and prosper) 02:32, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Wiki editor redesign problem Hello I am sorry for bombarding you with messages, but the new Wiki editor has a few teething issues! I have already filed a bug report. The problem is intermittent. What happens is when one writes a sentence, then rewrites part of it, the writing eats its self!! I have a found a way around this problem. If it happens just publish the work unfinished, then go back in and it is well again. Sorry but if this is not fixed by the techies soon I am thinking of going back to the old one. I makes more work, that is all. Starfleet Academy (live long and prosper) 09:16, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I got it wrong and I like the new editor better than the old one! What happened is that I pressed the 'Insert' key and that activates 'Overwrite'! On my computer the insert key is just above the backspace key so I just made a mistake, there is nothing wrong with the editor and we can keep it if HDF is happy with it. :) Starfleet Academy (live long and prosper) 00:14, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Talyllyn Railway Hey, SirHandelFalcon, I've noticed that out of all of the Talyllyn Railway articles you have, why didn't you create articles for Midlander and Alf? Will you be able to create them anytime here soon? HenryDuckFan 02:59, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: School The past few days of school have been great! I attend Horizon High School in Horizon City, Texas, (a suburb of El Paso) and I attend an ROTC military class! (Since my stepdad's in the US Army and we all live near Ft. Bliss, the largest US Army base!) And well, I'm just happy, glad, and thankful that I don't have to worry about stereotypes and hypicrites like how I did when I lived in Miamisburg, Ohio! (AKA Snobby/Trashyville USA!) It's a shame seeing what's happened to Miamisburg and the Greater-Dayton, Ohio area! Rules page Thank you! I have been looking for a way around having the Rules page in the articles list for a while, since I put the 'Magic Word' on the main page. :) Starfleet Academy "live long and prosper" 04:28, August 27, 2011 (UTC) What's Going On? Hey, SirHandelFalcon, what have you been up to lately? HenryDuckFan 04:38, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Newer Members Well, ZoezyC recently joined on here, and his profile is viewable. While Commando Jj was a member on Clone Trooper Wiki which I've blocked due to rude behavior by saying that I was annoying! All I did was correct and fix his work, and he thought that I was deleting it! HenryDuckFan 03:03, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Photos Is it ok for me to try to find some better photos for the Flying Scotsman and Funnel pages? Just the photos seem to have a watermark on them and I'm not one for worrying about copyrights, since LW is really an encyclopedia, but watermarks and copyrights are closely matched. If you are happy then I am happy to fix them, I thought of finding similar photos and using the 'New version' thing on the photo details page, so only having to change them once, not add them and remove from the pages, then add the new ones to the pages. Only problem is that the original photos will be deleted off LW, but they can be got back by undoing the update. P.S. HenryDuckFan is having trouble editing on Wikia, if you don't know. Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 05:08, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Computer Probs Yes, HenryDuckFan has computer problems, not sure what yet. I will be asking him on Xat soon. If you didn't find it; he said on Xat, I think it was Xat anyway, that he was having trouble editing on Wikia, like commenting or even opening the editor, I'm guessing on the second one because he said that he hadn't been able to edit. I thought lack of data, but this could be a bug in the new editor. I have heard that older internet explorers like 7/8 are having trouble with the new editor. (They've just fixed that now though, this means that the PREVIEW will open quicker now as well.) And I won't even speak of the problems with Firefox and Chrome... Sorry for missing out the heading above. Still not used to this editor myself. I was going to say: "why don't we try turning off the editor for HenryDuckFan if it is a bug, and I'll get onto the Staff at Community Central" (I've been bug spotting; it could catch on as a new sport... ) This idea was soon put to an end, because they have gone global with the new editor of course. Good thing you turned the thing on now, we've had more practice. P.S Now I'm forgeting to sign! Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 03:56, September 17, 2011 (UTC) New editor Ahh yes the new editor... Hated by many... Liked by few (myself included)... Has more bugs than a swamp and is Wikia global now. The old editor has been replaced by this new editor, as you can see in the fact that Wiki Labs is mostly gone and Wiki Features has taken over. Since everything in Wiki Features is to, or is, going global; I guess we should stick with the new editor. If that is what you are asking. What do you think of the new editor? Known problems with it: *Hard to add categories in Source mode, and I know that it is hard to add categories in Visual mode too. If you don't know; you have to click enter after every category you add in Visual mode. *Internet browsers don't remember the editing summeries, because it's not a single line anymore. *PREVIEW was having a few problems. Like it wouldn't open!! Fixed now. *Main problem for most: You can't turn the new editor off! Things that have been added to the editor: *Your custom toolbar will now appear while you are in edit mode (anons don’t have this toolbar, but we have also made some layout tweaks for them) There are more problems, but these are the main ones from w:User_blog:Sarah_Manley/New_Editor_Scheduled_for_Sitewide_Release Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 05:06, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :I have changed and added some stuff here from the User blog above. Majorly; you don't have to click enter every time you add a category anymore! :) Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 05:43, September 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry misread the page; these changes won't be available until Wednesday. Sorry for any inconvenience. Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 07:30, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Busy? Hey, SirHandelFalcon, I know I haven't been talking to you hardly at all lately, but what's been going on lately? Have you been busy as usual? (Working at the quarry with Duke and Bertram! LOL) HenryDuckFan 01:33, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Check This Out! I'm sure you'll like this fan-made Thomas and Friends episode! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yqsf-ISYepQ&NR=1 HenryDuckFan 03:13, October 5, 2011 (UTC) New Features Well, it's all thanks to Starfleet Academy for helping me improve this site! Oh, and did you know that I've moved? I live at Ft. Bliss as opposed to Horizon City here in El Paso, Texas! HenryDuckFan 01:01, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Hay mate (yea we do say that), just here to let you know I have set up an archiving system. Template and all, so if you would like me to archive you talk page just give me the go ahead. I have explained how to go about it on HDF's talk page, but I will warn you this does take time... Bye for now... Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 05:49, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Re:Archiving/Extended Navigation Ok I won't archive this page then. My template is rubbish anyway, still working on it. Yes it has been awhile hasn't it... I have been thinking about testing the new nav, but hadn't got around to it yet, I will look at what can be added. It is better. :) Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 00:14, October 29, 2011 (UTC) I keep an eye on the new features, but message wall will be too hard use currently. So could you leave that one off for now please? When I think there aren't as many problems with it as there currently are, I will talk to HDF and yourself. My template isn't that bad, just annoyance getting the better of me when I typed that. I will need to make it somewhat collapsible though. :) Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 07:03, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Where have you been for the past few months, SirHandelFalcon?! LOL We've been getting bored without you! Especially me! ARCTrooperFan 01:13, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Where Have You Been?! Where have you been for the past few months?! We've missed you! What's going on?! ARCTrooperFan 06:47, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hey! I completely forgot to show you this, but check out this Happy Wheels level that I created! http://www.totaljerkface.com/happy_wheels.php?levelid=1481140 ARCTrooperFan 20:04, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Birthday LOL You were close! My birthday's on the 30th! Oh, well! I've had a nice "Sweet 16" birthday! ARCTrooperFan 01:55, January 1, 2012 (UTC) SOPA and PIPA Hi Falcon! I'm sorry I haven't gotten around to telling you, but there are two bills going before the US government that could seriously affect Wikia! These bills (if you haven't heard about them) are the Stop Online Piracy Act (SOPA) and Protect Intellectual Property Act (PIPA). More information can be gathered from Wikiapedia at the following links: SOPA, PIPA. I'm just letting you know, so if you don't know about these bills then it will be less of a shock if Wikia gets shut down! (Yeah it's that serious!!) To let you know SOPA has been shelved for now, and PIPA is going to be voted on in the US Senate on the 24th of this month. Oh and if the sh*t hits the fan and this goes through, I'll give you my Email so we can keep in contact! Hope your well. Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 09:31, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: The end is nigh!! Glad you already know about it! Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 04:12, January 20, 2012 (UTC) SOPA and PIPA: Postponed until further notice! Yay! SOPA and PIPA are sinking! Click here for more information. I'm still waiting a little while before writing (the bills in there current form) off. I'm happy to stop these d**n pirates, but not at the cost of free speech! Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 01:22, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi/Message Wall Hey Falcon! How have you been? I've just learned css resently, if you want to know what I've been up to. Oh and I know that your always keen to keep Locomotive Wiki up-to-date with new releases from Wikia, but I don't think that Message Wall should be activated for LW just yet. Don't get me wrong I'll be some what glad to have the system inplace because it is quite easy to use, and archives itself automatically. I just think that it is a bit too full of bugs at the moment. I apologize if I've talked to you about this before by the way! :) Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 04:20, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :Ahh yes I have mentioned this before, sorry about that. Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 04:21, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Hey, SirHandelFalcon, I know it's been a LONG time since I've messaged you or talked to you, but I'm sure you'd like this image! File:Sir_Handel_in_full_CGI.png Re: Busy Your welcome! I figured you'd like the picture! Yeah, Starfleet Academy was the one who made so many changes to the appearance to this wiki (with my approval, of course!) as well as changing the color of our username signatures (mine included). But yeah, by-the-way, me and Starfleet Academy prefer to call each other by our real names, and it would be nice if you did so as well! (But just for safety reasons, we're only calling each other by our real names PERSONALLY on this site ONLY!) This may seem like a stupid question, but what is your real name? Do you know mine? ARCTrooperFan 03:46, March 1, 2012 (UTC) :Hi, my apologies for being a talkpage stalker, but yes I added the highlight system to give future users' a quick way of seeing all the edits by an admin. Founder = lightblue, admin = lightgreen. I would have made the founder goldenrod but that is the highlight for Wikia staff on Community Central. So yeah, to avoid confusion. :PS All I'll say is that I've only given the internet my first name. :) :Same here, Gavin! LOL Even though some idiot trolls call me by my real name on here! >=( (But I keep it ONLY on here, yet idiots just so happen to spy on me!) ARCTrooperFan 21:10, March 9, 2012 (UTC) : Cool! Yeah, Tristen's a nice name! (Or Tris, however you prefer to be called!) But yeah, I'm glad I FINALLY know you're real name! At first I guessed it would be Kyle, Caleb, Michael, or whatever! LOL Glad to have you back for awhile! ARCTrooperFan 21:08, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Names Well, Corbin is my real name, though! Starfleet Academy's real name is Gavin! LOL ARCTrooperFan 17:13, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Wrong name! I shouldn't let you hear the end of this Tris! XD Starfleet Academy 08:03, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :Have no fear! XD Starfleet Academy 05:37, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Message wall is coming(?) Hi just a quick note to say that we may (will) be changing over to . Any objections? PS May I call you by name (regularly)? :) Starfleet Academy 09:23, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: Message Walls Hey, Tris, are you ready for the Message Wall transition? Once Gavin approves, we'll convert from there! ARCTrooperFan 22:38, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Beginning Transition Alright! Here we go! ARCTrooperFan 19:45, March 18, 2012 (UTC)